


Helios

by Bismarck321



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarck321/pseuds/Bismarck321
Summary: Rhys needs the help of the Vault Hunter for a personal problem





	Helios

"Vault Hunter i need your help one more time." Rhys said

Zane said, "Okay."

"My partner Archibald Dahl was captured by the Children of the vault. Zer0 knows where he is."

Zer0 said, "He is at this location."

Zane nodded and set out to go to the former Atlas base. He arrived at the base several hours later and saw lots of CoV surronding the base. He spent the next hour scouting out the location.

At dawn he was ready to begin his assault on the base. He fired his drone to surprise his enemies. After his drone returned to him Zane charged into the courtyard after half an hour the courtyard was cleared. He began his adventure into the base as hewalked through the endless corridors he heard a voice say, "So Dahl are you going to give up yet."

"Piss off you ass." Dahl said

Zane was able to find a vantage point and spotted a unknown man tied up to a chair and a man knokced out on the floor. But berfore he could formukate a plan the interagator (Womack) spotted him.

"Ha another fool here to save him." Womack announced 

But before Zane could answer Womack was shot through the head by the man who was knocked out on the ground.

"Axton free me!'

"Yes Archibald."

"Vault Hunter did Rhys send you?" Zane nodded, "Good lets go."

Zane and Axton escorted Archibald to Atlas HQ to meet Rhys. 2 hours later the 3 of them were being lead to Rhys' office," When we get there wait outside." The two nodded as the elevator arrived at their stop. Archibald walked into Rhys' office

"I said don't disturb me."

"Really that is the welcome i get."

"Archibald!" Rhys said and rushed over and hugged him . The two shared a brief moment of quietness before Archibald pulled Rhys into a kiss.

"Now lets celebrate my return." Archibald said

"Lets." Rhys replied


End file.
